The Quarter Quell: Redux
by Batmarcus
Summary: Kale Abernathy. Haymitch has a son, and it's all Katniss' fault - what made her want him to adopt this boy? What will happen when the Quell is different? The families of the victors that are of age are reaped. *co-written with SkyeElf*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people. So long story short I've teamed up with SkyeElf...again. except this time we bring you a Hunger Games fic. Hope you all enjoyit. Obvious thanks go to SKyeElf for co-authoring and beta reading this.**

* * *

><p>Katniss Everdeen was… concerned? Yes, that seemed a good word for it. She had survived the Hunger Games, which should have been the ultimate victory. However, in doing so she had defied the 'infinite power' that is the Capitol. Needless to say they were not happy. She had not meant it to be so, she had simply wanted to get herself and Peeta out safe.<p>

To her the end justified the means in this situation. She and Peeta had survived – that was what mattered. Their families were nicely installed in the Victor's village. Life was good, other than the fact she had to go on that stupid victory tour in a week. She hated the idea of looking into the eyes of the people whose children she murdered.

As she walked by what she considered the most depressing building in the world, or at least in District 12, (The district 12 orphanage) she noticed a boy, he looked about a year older than Prim, was staring at her through the fence. He had long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Like most children in the district, he was thin, but she could tell he kept himself in shape as best he could. As she got closer to the fence he did not take his eyes off her and even smiled when she stopped in front of him.

"Hi." he said in a friendly voice.

"Morning, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kale...your Katniss Everdeen." he said matter-of-factly.

She snorted, he certainly was blunt. "Yeah...I'm Katniss Everdeen. Haven't you got a last name, Kale?"

"I do… I think, but I never learned it." he said, shrugging, as if not knowing your last name was a completely normal thing.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Yeah… they both died in that mine collapse, and since then I've been here." he gestured dully at the main building of the orphanage. Obviously this was no Utopia. Then again… did the prospect of Utopia even exist? This was, after all, Panem. Nothing good ever happened here.

"My father died there too." she said, remembering the event that had changed her life so much.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know. So not that I'm offended, but why stop and talk to me when you could practically do anything here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You look a lot like my father when he was a teenager; except for the eyes his were blue. Forgive me, it just struck me as odd. I'll go now." She said, starting to walk away.

"Don't go! Please… I only asked because I stare at a lot of people when they pass and no one pays any attention, before now." he said.

Katniss stopped. Not knowing exactly why, she entered the yard of the orphanage. The grass was murky brown, drooping as if sad. Odd how it served as personification for the dreary place. She walked past a surprised looking Kale into the building. Inside she found the matron barking orders at some of the children. She cleared her throat.

"Miss Everdeen!" The matron sounded delighted by her presence. "What brings you here?"

"The boy, Kale. What do you know about him?"

The matron hesitated.

"Let's discuss this in my office."

She led Katniss to a tiny office. The desk and chairs barely seemed to fit. Behind the desk stood a large filing cabinet. The matron offered her a seat, which she declined.

"Well?"

"What exactly do you want to know about him?"

"Everything. His history, his behaviour, parents all of it."

"Alright, well, he came to us after the great mine collapse. Both his parents were killed. He'd lived in the Seam beforehand. He's generally a nice boy; he does not draw attention to himself. His grades are exceptionally high. He does have a habit sticking up for younger kids against bullies. This led to small incident last year, but was easily resolved. Also, because of this, he does not actually have any friends here." she said, her eyes downcast. Katniss wasn't fooled. This matron pitied Kale as much as she pitied Snow.

"Do you know his last name, madam?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ms Everdeen, but no one has been able to find his family's name in the records. What is your interest in him?"

"He looks a lot like my father did at that age...Haven't you got a photograph of his parents perhaps?"

"Um..well I could dig through his file if you want?" she offered.

Katniss snorted. "Seems incredibly hard for you."

The matron didn't hear her, as she was rummaging through the cabinet. She pulled out a file, and flipped through it.

"I'm sorry, but the family seems to have just appeared out of nowhere Ms Everdeen why may I ask is this so important to you?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I mentioned his likeness to my father, I wondered if he was not perhaps related."

"No, according to records his father would have been at least three years younger than yours. If he had been family he would have been brought to you. Do you have any more questions?" she said, sounding a little irritated by Katniss' attitude.

Katniss rolled her eyes. She was annoyed by this woman's laziness. She hadn't looked through his files with attention; she'd just flipped through it, her eyes not even registering the facts written on the paper. Without asking, she snatched up Kale's file. The matron quickly tugged it back, but not before Katniss' quick hand slid the first few pages into her trusty bag.

"Just testing." she said in a sing song voice, before she walked out of the building, her head held high. Upon reaching the boy, she gestured for Kale to follow her.

"Umm...Where are we going? He asked, confused, but glad to get away from the depressing building if, even for a little while.

Katniss stopped mid-step. She couldn't go back to her house. Everywhere she went was being watched.

"You know any secluded places, kid?"

"Yeah, follow me." he said, taking off to the right with her following close behind. They took several twists and turns down alleyways until he stopped at a sad looking old house.

"This is where I used to live. They've been saying they'll tear it down for years, but no one ever did." he said, leading her into dust covered room about the size of the office she had just left.

"It's where I come when I need privacy. Is it good enough?" he asked.

"Entirely." She answered, settling on the floor and taking out the documents.

"What are those?" he asked lighting a candle to give them more lighting and sitting down beside her.

"Would you close the door please?" She said, reading the first page.

"Okay." he said, getting up, not at all bothered by being given an order.

"You still haven't told me what those are though." he pointed out as the door closed behind him.

"These are your documents." She said matter-of-factly.

"How did you get those? She wouldn't even let me see those!" he said stunned.

"I'm rather fast." She smirked, turning a page. Upon finding certain page, she froze.

"What is it?" he asked seeing her look of surprise.

"Snow has you under observation..."

"Who? Also, should I be worried?"

Katniss looked dumbstruck. "Snow? The president? And yes, very much so!"

"Okay, calm down! Does it say why?" he asked even though he already had a suspicion.

"Your name is Kale Everdeen." she said, staring out in front of her.

"It is are you sure?" he asked, looking down at the paper.

She glanced back at the page then hit the paper to her forehead.

"Sorry, it's Evergreen, I was so hoping..." She looked at him. The likeness was almost uncanny – and for a split-second she'd hoped she'd found a sibling.

"It frightens me how much you look like my father. I was hoping... but you're not." she said, still looking at him. Having hoped she had a brother, only to be disappointed.

She turned back to the pages and looked under the reason for observation.

"You killed someone?" she asked, shocked upon reading it.

"Yeah, but, before you freak out, it was in self-defence, and the peacekeepers saw what happened, so I was cleared." he said. So this was the minor thing the matron talked about? Well, in Panem, death didn't seem like such a big deal to most.

"So, what happened?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, one day, a few years ago, I was walking home from school and I took one of the shortcuts. There was this man mumbling to himself and holding a knife. When he turned to look at me, he started mumbling faster and then he tried to stab me a few times. So I grabbed his arm and took the knife. He kept trying to throttle me, so I reacted and stabbed him in the gut." Kale said, looking at the floor. "I didn't want to do it, but given the circumstances, I did not have a lot of options I could think of."

"I understand the whole kill or be killed mentality." she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Still, you're a good kid at heart. You deserve a good family…" she drifted off. A crazy idea had struck her. Crazy, because she didn't think it possible at all.

She quickly pushed all the pages into her bag.

"Listen, meet me here tomorrow after school okay?" she asked as she left the house quickly.

"Sure." he said loud enough for her to here.

_I wonder what that was about. _He thought as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>The next day right after school ended Kale found himself sitting in the house, contemplating why both his names were either plants or trees when the door opened.<p>

Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch (the last two he only recognized by sight.) entered. Haymitch looked a little worse for wear; his hangover was still in full swing. He looked at Kale; his eyes became a little more focused.

"Sweetheart," he said to Katniss, "You can't be serious."

"I hardly ever joke." She grimaced.

"Wait did I miss something?" Kale asked Peeta as they shook hands.

Peeta smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out in the coming argument."

"Do they argue a lot?"

"Non-stop." he sighed as they sat down to watch the building argument.

Katniss and Haymitch had missed the exchange.

"Honestly Haymitch, you're being childish."

"Coming from a teenager, that's comforting." Haymitch said sarcastically

"Why on earth not? You don't even know him!" And you do?"

"I know enough!"

"And that morsel of information makes you think I'd be the perfect father figure?" he shot back.

"Oh she's trying to get him to adopt me? Cool as that would be, I don't think she's going to win." Kale said to his companion on the floor.

"No, she's pretty determined with this. I think she'll get him." Peeta smiled as Katniss' voice got louder.

"Haymitch, you listen to me! I don't give a damn whether you would be the world's best father and offer him unicorns on the moon, or a horrible father that gives him crocodiles in hell, just talk to him!"

"Why should I?"

"Because he's just like you!"

"I'm not sure that's a good thing…"

"No, peanut, he's..." she trailed off looking at Kale. She looked back at Haymitch and leaned in, whispering in his ear.

Peeta and Kale were now fighting hard to keep straight faces at the look on Haymitch's face.

"Wow, she is scary when she's mad." Kale said regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I learned long ago not to mess with her when she's determined to do something." Peeta said.

"He's like me and Peeta. A fighter. He once was caught in a fight with a man twice his size...the man's dead, Haymitch. I think he could do you some good." She leaned back. "Now I come to think of it, he needs you just as much."

Haymitch seemed to slump in defeat.

"Did she just win?" Kale asked Peeta.

"Maybe, looks like he's coming to talk to you." Peeta said.

Sure enough, Haymitch had walked over and was standing in front of him. Kale simply sat on the floor and waited for him to speak.

"Um...Get up will you? It's odd talking to you down there." Haymitch appeared to be going through some sort of inner struggle.

Kale stood, still looking Haymitch in the eye. He only came up to just above Haymitch's waist. The kid's eyes seemed to x-ray Haymitch, and Kale smiled as Haymitch shifted a little as if uncomfortable.

"Can't you do it?" he asked Katniss.

"No." She said firmly joining Peeta on the floor.

"Um...Do you...I mean...Should I...Gah!" Haymitch stammered.

"You should try taking a deep breath before you speak it helps." Kale said lightly, still smiling as he heard Peeta and Katniss both chuckle at the comment.

Haymitch took a deep breath.

"I'm not good at this."

"You're telling us..." Katniss snorted from the side.

"Want to be my kid?"

Kale smiled. "Yes, if you want me around that is."

Haymitch stared. He looked at a stunned Peeta.

"Did he just say yes?"

Peeta nodded still shocked as Kale and Katniss burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down he said: "Thank you Katniss."

"You'll hate me soon enough." she reassured him.

"Wait...Why would you even want to be my kid?" Haymitch was just as shell-shocked as Peeta.

"Have you ever been to the orphanage, believe me you can't be worse than them. Katniss can vouch for me here." he said pointing to her.

"Yeah, the matron is one awful woman." She said

"Which reminds me." She handed Haymitch her bag. "When they take out his documents, make sure the matron let the folder fall, and let these fall too. We don't want my thievery to be known."

"You stole?" Peeta asked, looking at her in surprise as Haymitch scanned the papers himself.

"Not out of the Games yet." She shrugged.

"You, good with combat?" Haymitch asked Kale, not looking up from the papers.

"Knives, blades, and my hands yes, but I've never tried any other weapon. Why?"

"If you're my kid, you're in more danger of being reaped." He replied grimly, putting the papers back into Katniss' bag "Shall we?"

"How, much more danger could I possibly be in?" Kale asked as they approached the orphanage.

"Snow's on you, so be nice."

"Okay, but you're the one who has to fill out paperwork." Kale said as they all entered the depressing building.

"Splendid." Haymitch groaned.

* * *

><p>The matron looked up lazily as her office door opened. Her jaw dropped when she saw District 12's three victors with Kale behind them. Kale chuckled as she just stammered at them.<p>

"Hello, Ms Carter." Kale grinned.

"What did he do this time?" she sighed, getting up and rummaging in the cabinet for his file.

Upon reaching the file, she pulled it out and made to open it. Katniss screamed. Everyone in the room jumped about a foot in the air. The file slipped from her grasp to the floor. Haymitch and Ms Carter bent down to seemingly pick it up.

"Katniss are you okay?" Haymitch asked, handing Ms Carter the papers he'd 'picked up.'

"Fine" she breathed. "Thought, I saw a spider."

Haymitch wanted to laugh. Katniss was afraid of few things, the least of them spiders.

"What did you do this time to bring these fine people here?" asked Ms Carter, glaring at Kale.

"Hey, wait I'm innocent this time." he pointed to his fellows.

"Quite so." said Haymitch in a business-like voice. "I'd like to get the papers ready for an adoption."

"She sure as hell didn't think of me as 'fine' yesterday." Katniss muttered lowly to Peeta.

"Katniss calm down you can take out your anger hunting later." Peeta said reassuringly.

Meanwhile Ms Carter had finally processed Haymitch's statement.

"Y...you...you want to adopt him?" she stammered, pointing back and forth from Haymitch to Kale, shock etched on her aged face.

"Yes, and soon. If possible, today."

"Yes, yes, of course, it's just forgive me, but are you certain you want Kale? He has an… umm...history behind him that you should be made aware of, before you agree to this." she said apparently forgetting Kale was in the room.

Kale rolled his eyes – this was part of the reason he had not already been adopted. The other reason being most people in the district could not afford to adopt anyone anyway.

"He...well... he killed a man. It was in his own defence and a peacekeeper vouched for him, but you should be told." she said.

Haymitch sat silent for a few minutes. His eyes briefly flitted to Kale, who looked annoyed. He leaned forward, his gaze causing Ms Carter to become severely unnerved.

"Have I introduced myself?" Haymitch said sweetly. "I'm Haymitch Abernathy. Victor of the 50th Hunger Games. Victor means killer, no matter how much you try to sugar coat it. And it was all to survive." he said, looking her dead in the eye.

"I well then umm… here you are. Just fill these out and he can leave when you're done." she stammered. Haymitch nodded and began to fill out the papers. Kale looked out the window, trying hard not to laugh, when his eyes fell on someone outside and time seemed to slow down.

She had fair skin, long blond hair, and incredibly bright blue eyes. She was humming to herself as she walked by, not even noticing him. He blinked rapidly to bring himself back to reality, hoping no one had noticed.

Katniss and Peeta had noticed him staring, but did not bring it up to him. Instead they looked out the window in time to notice Prim walking past. Peeta turned to Katniss smiling.

"I think Kale has a crush on Prim." he said in a low voice so only she could hear him.

Katniss smiled she may not know much about romance, but she could remember that look on Peeta's face when he looked at her. She smiled. "If he hurts her, though my arrow will puncture his pretty little throat." She said softly. Faking a cheery voice.

"You're alright with him having a crush on Prim? No offense, but you're usually so protective of her." Peeta was surprised. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"I can't always protect her. Plus, as I said. Her hurt equals his throat playing victim to my vampire bow."

Peeta snickered at her use of imagery.

"Did you two say something?" Kale asked from his position near the window.

"Just talking about the victory tour." Peeta lied easily.

"Alright, Mr Abernathy, just sign here. Do you want to change his last name?" she asked.

He glanced at Kale, who shrugged. Having only known his last name for a day and a half he was not exactly attached to it. Haymitch nodded to Ms Carter.

"Then sign here and he's all yours." she said in a tone that said she was glad to see the back of him.

Kale smiled as Haymitch steered him out the door.

"Kale Abernathy. I sound so posh! It's better than Evergreen." he said a bit louder, making sure Ms Carter heard him. Behind the four of them, Carter's mouth went open – how did he… She glanced around fearfully. Kale was never to know his surname – that had been her orders! From President Snow himself! How had the boy found out?

Meanwhile, Peeta had another conundrum.

"What does posh mean?" He asked.

"It's a fancy word for fancy or fashionable." Katniss answered, picking a loose piece of fabric off her shirt.

"Huh, I didn't think anyone else knew that." Kale said, impressed.

"I'm just amazing that way." She said, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Go get your things and meet us outside." Haymitch said.

Kale ran eagerly up the stairs to do as he was told.

"How did you know what posh meant?" Peeta asked Katniss.

"Cinna uses it a lot, and I got curious one day." she said shrugging.

Peeta nodded, then caught sight of Haymitch's face.

"Haymitch, you look a little shell-shocked, are you okay?" Peeta asked as Kale's footsteps faded upstairs.

"I became a father over the course of an hour." Then he groaned. "This means no more drinking, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily, just less drinking than you do now." Peeta answered soothingly, suspecting that Kale would do what Katniss had done to Haymitch's drink.

"Wait." Haymitch said, suddenly terrified. "I don't have to bathe him do I?"

"No, he's fourteen Haymitch, I think he can do that himself." said Peeta laughing.

Kale came down the stairs with a small backpack.

"Why is Peeta laughing?" he asked, stopping in front of the three victors.

"No reason. Kale, I warn you, you might have to bathe Haymitch sometimes." Katniss said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you do it one time and you can't let it go!" Peeta said. They exited the yard of the orphanage.

Kale was laughing. "I really hope it never comes to that." he said as they walked through the main square.

"Me too, boy. Not that I could exactly steal your innocence... Katniss?" he asked as she hurried away from them. "Where is she going now?"

"I don't know, I've only known her for like a day." Kale said following her.

"Hey wait up!" he said, but it seemed to make her go faster.

"Oh, come on!" he said now running to catch up.

Katniss ran faster, grabbing a tiny shoulder. It caused the girl to lurch violently.

"You could've just yelled!" Prim panted, having been scared out of her wits.

"I did." Katniss answered. "I want you to meet Kale."

"Who?" Prim looked around not seeing anyone.

"Him." Katniss snatched Kale's shirt as he had lost sight of her. He sprang back from her force. He rounded on her fists at the ready, a knife drawn in self-defence.

"Calm down, Kale. Prim, this is Kale. Haymitch's son as of a few minutes ago."

"I… uh...um...hi." he stammered, recognizing her as the girl he had seen earlier and extending his hand.

"Hello." She greeted him, smiling. He had a firm handshake. She liked it. "Wait...You're Haymitch's son? I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah, that's what Katniss was saying, then she ran off and now here we are." Kale said still not looking her in the eye.

Katniss seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Prim, why don't you escort Kale to Haymitch's house, then I'll buy the candy?"

"How did you...?"

"I'm your sister. Now shoo."

Kale gave Katniss a panicked look at both the thought of being left alone with Prim and that they were related.

Katniss just smirked.

He turned back to Prim.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"And why would I refuse?" Prim smiled sweetly, walking away, motioning for him to follow.

He followed, although not before giving a last backward look at Katniss who was still smirking triumphantly.

Just as she turned around Peeta stopped behind her.

"There you are, what's with the look? Did I walk into some sort of trap?" he asked looking around worried.

"What do you think?" she asked winking.

"I don't kno...wait where's Kale?" he said finally noticing who was missing.

"With Prim." she said still smiling.

"Katniss you are evil, poor kid walked right into a trap didn't he?" Peeta said with a glint in his eye.

She leaned against a nearby building. "I'm good at setting traps, aren't I?" she asked.

"So, how did Prim react to him I mean?" Peeta said.

"She smiled and is now escorting him to Haymitch's house."

"I thought you did not like romance?" Peeta said raising his eyebrows.

Her smile faltered. "Not when I'm one of the parties."

"Oh, you wound me with your words." he said sarcastically.

"Peeta, please you know it's different for us."

He nodded glumly they walked towards the candy store their conversation shifted to plans for the victory tour.

* * *

><p>Just before the victors entered the main square, Carter saw the figure approaching her – her "shadow". Most secret keepers had these. They were to keeps tracks of the secret keepers – and if a secret keeper failed in his or her duty, they would be severely punished.<p>

He was to keep her in check at all times – and she had failed! So had he, it was either her head or his.

Right now she certainly preferred the latter.

"No, please…" She begged, seeing the arm being lifted from beneath a dark cloak. "Please!"

The shot rang through the orphanage, blood and brain scattered the wall and floor. The many nurses had heard the shot, and they guided the children away from the hall, closing it off.

That was one thing these children had that those with families did have – security from the Hunger Games. No one would suffer from their absence – and, after all, they all had figured out by now that _that _was all the President had cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi we're back with another chapter. We hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is a little fluffy, but not too fluffy enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Katniss sat in relative shock after her chat with Snow. Now she'd done it. Now, somehow, she had to convince Panem that she was not rebelling when she held out the berries. She hadn't been, she just wanted to save Peeta, but from what Snow said, if she didn't, everyone she loved would be in grave danger.

This was definitely something she did not want. Snow smiled and strolled past her, at the door he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, yes Miss Everdeen, a few more things."

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"First, the nation of Panem simply adores your little sister. So, as a boost to your cause, you may bring her along and perhaps one of her friends, so she does not seem bored during the proceedings."

His words hung in the air. Immediately Katniss became suspicious, but she didn't voice it. She offered a stiff nod as a reply.

"Second, I know about the kiss." He said and with that he turned heel and left the room. Leaving Katniss to try and process her situation.

A few minutes later Prim and Kale came in looking worried.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim asked.

"Fine." She lied, forcing a smile

"You sure? You seem like you have news, but you don't want to share it." Kale said, looking at her with an almost calculating look.

"Don't worry, Kale. He goes to the Victor's homes each year before the victory tour. I can take you along, though." She pointed to Prim. "And you can bring a friend."

"Really?" Prim asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah."

"I pick Kale." She said almost instantly.

Kale was a little surprised. He and Prim had been practically joined at the hip since Haymitch had adopted him, it was true. However, with an option like this he thought she would have picked someone she had known longer. Still, it meant more time with Prim.

"I would love to come along. After all how often do you get to see the other districts in person?" Kale answered, smiling at Prim, failing to notice the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

He turned to Katniss "Do we need to pack?"

"Unless you plan on wearing the same set of clothes for the duration of the tour." Katniss said a little smugly.

"Katniss, you can't blame us for asking. Seeing as you won't need to pack, will you?" Prim said.

She mad a very logical point. Katniss and Peeta would not have to pack given they had stylists. However, before she could respond there was the loud sound of cars and then a knock at the door.

Katniss groaned. "I'll get it and you two need to pack; Peeta and I have stylists."

"Fine!" Kale and Prim grumbled together as Katniss' prep team stormed the house.

An hour later they were all boarding the train along with Haymitch, who was keeping a hand protectively on Kale's shoulder. They had really started to bond lately.

"Thanks for choosing me to come along, Prim." Kale said when they had finally broken away from the group and put away their bags.

"Well, you are the only real friend I have." She shrugged as they walked down the hall.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. With your personality - and I've met some of your friends." Kale said looking at her in disbelief.

"They're friends with me because now my family has money." She shrugged again. "But, thank you for the compliment."

"That's terrible, why are people like that?" Kale asked, a little offended because he could not understand how someone could not like Prim.

"We live in poverty, Kale. It's only logical."

"Okay… point taken, but still, so do you remember how we get to the dining car?"

"Just follow me." She said, leading him to said car.

They entered the cart and their jaws hit the ground. Everyone already there laughed, but they did not notice.

"I have never seen this much food in...ever." Kale said, still wide-eyed as they sat down across from Katniss and Peeta.

"Thank the Capitol." Prim said, awestruck, sitting down next to him.

The rest of the meal passed with them enjoying food and talking, with occasional flirting on the part of Kale which Prim did not notice (or so he thought).

Prim excused herself, saying she was tired.

Kale shortly left as well, saying that he just wanted to sleep and strolled down the hallway towards what he had been told was his room.

"In here." He heard Prim whisper, and he turned around and saw her eye appearing from behind an ajar door.

Kale raised his eyebrow, but shrugged and followed her in. He closed the door behind him, looking around he realized he was in Katniss' garment car and Prim was simply standing there, staring out the small window at the slowing land as they stopped for fuel.

"What's up, Prim?" He asked, wondering why she would bring him here of all places.

"I want us to try on Katniss' garments." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, Prim really what's the point of us being here?"

"I just want to... Sit here, okay? I just thought you'd maybe want to sit with me. But you can go if you don't want to."

"Okay. I'll stay here, it's just an odd place to sit, you can't see much." He said as he sat down beside her. On the outside he kept calm. Inside he felt as if his dinner was going to reappear.

"Makes it better." She whispered.

"M..ma..makes what better?" Kale stammered as she scooted a little closer to him.

"Shut up." She murmured, settling her head on his shoulder.

She could hear Kales now highly nervous heart beat from her position on his shoulder.

Kale wanted to say something, but could not seem to get his mouth to work.

"Relax, I don't bite." She said, her hand rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm no good with girls." Kale said, his eyes fixated on the opposite wall.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...uh...I...well Prim I like you like a lot more than any friend should like another friend." He said, now looking at a bright blue dress and waiting for Prim to tell him that she did not like him that way. This was not what happened, however.

Instead her hand slipped into his, entwining their fingers.

"Ditto." She said, smiling.

Kale was stunned (to say the very least).

"Really, you're not just playing an elaborate trick on me?"

"You really think I play cruel jokes?" She asked, hurt.

"No." He quickly back-pedaled. "It's just hard believe you would like me when I know that there are several boys at school who like you too and are much better looking. I just don't see what makes me so special…" He finally looked at her.

It was true, he had seen several boys in District 12 looking at Prim with a sort of longing – and there were some he thought stood a chance if they would talk to her, but he never thought he did.

"You care." She said simply. "More than the others do. I know I'm pretty, but I'm damaged."

"What do mean by damaged?" He asked. Honestly, he could see nothing wrong with Prim. To him, she was perfect.

"Nightmares, paranoia... Trust issues."

"Trust issues? You seemed to accept dad and me pretty swiftly. And as for paranoia… what's got you that worried?"

"Ever since Katniss went into the arena, I've been having nightmares. And I got my paranoia there too. Trust issues come from my fake friends."

"Oh, well no one can blame you for worrying about Katniss, but she's never going into an arena again Prim. As for your fake friends, I promise they won't hurt you. I won't let them." Kale said, looking determined.

"Let's hope you didn't jinx that."

"What? Katniss? Nah, she's a victor, they're immune to the reaping, I think she's safe, don't you?"

"I just have a funny feeling."

"Well then, we'll just have to be on our best behaviour, won't we?" He asked, smiling down at her and looking her in the eye.

"Of course. Still. My spine's tingling, never a good sign."

"Really? What happened the last time your spine tingled?" He asked out of curiosity

"I was reaped."

"Okay, then, how about this: we'll keep our eyes open, and if anything looks suspicious we'll talk to everyone, fair?"

"Yes. Fair."

"Excellent." There was silence for a few minutes, with Prim comfortably leaning against Kale, before Kale broke it.

"So… are we… that is to say… are we boyfriend and girlfriend now, or is there something I have to do that I haven't yet?" Kale asked nervously.

"You haven't kissed me yet." She smiled, turning to face him.

He looked down at her and nerves returned in full force, gluing him to the spot with his brain trying desperately to get his body moving again, hoping Prim had not noticed.

Of course, with his luck, she had.

She giggled, putting a hand in his hair and pulling him down. Their lips met, and fireworks and bells sounded as the world seemed to stop for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Katniss was walking back from her talk with Haymitch when she found Peeta. He was snickering and peering into her garment cart and pressing his ear to the door.<p>

"Peeta... I'm worried. That's my garment cart. Are my clothes having a party?"

Peeta broke out in silent laughter at her comment. After about three minutes, he calmed down.

"No, just look in there, then I'll tell you what happened." He chocked out through laughter.

She shot him a confused look, but stepped forward; glancing in the crack she saw them.

She started to giggle which she did not do often. Peeta grabbed her hand and led her away, fearing she'd ruin the moment for them.

"I was walking down to my room when I heard them talking – and stopped to listen." Peeta said when they reached the car and were standing on the back balcony.

"And?"

He told her everything that he had heard. At the end of his story he was laughing again.

"They're both really worried about you. You know that, right?" He asked, regaining some composure.

She sighed. "Yes, I do. It's odd, you know."

"How so? They care about you. You're very important to them with all you've done for Prim, plus getting Haymitch to adopt Kale. Have you seen how much Haymitch has improved since Kale moved in with him?" Peeta asked, referring to the fact that Haymitches home was now spotless and he was drinking only half as much he had before.

"It's odd to me that the younger ones worry about me. I'm supposed to worry about them."

"Yeah, but there ahead of most kids in maturity, Katniss, you know that, and with this latest development between them, I think it only serves as further proof. You're not feeling like they don't need you, are you?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I know they need me. As horrible as that makes me sound."

"You don't sound horrible. I just don't know why this worries you then, Katniss." Peeta looke at her worriedly.

"Them? It doesn't bother me."

"It seems too bug you, they only worry, because they care, I don't see how that's odd."

"It's role reversal. I'm supposed to be worrying about them, not the other way around. And them being together doesn't bother me."

"A role reversal? They worry about you because you've been through so much. I'm glad it doesn't, I think they balance each other out nicely, don't you?"

"Entirely."

"What are you two doing out her?" Asked a voice they spun around and found Kale and Prim standing, staring at them Kale's right hand still entwined with Prim's left.

"We're obviously hunting Buttercup." Katniss said sarcastically.

"The flower?" Kale asked, being the only one not aware of the cat.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Prim yelled, running back into the train.

Kale stood stationary for a minute.

"Did I miss something?"

"Follow her and you'll see." Katniss answered.

Kale nodded and turned around before following Prim inside.

"Katniss, is Buttercup even on the train?" Peeta asked as they left.

''Not on my life.'' She whispered.

"So, why did you say that?"

''Why on earth not?''

"Because it's mean?"

''It was an expression.'' She rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter Katniss? You should be happy, it's just the victory tour."

''We can't talk here.'' She murmured, looking at her shoes.

"Okay, but you need to tell me what's wrong sometime."

''I know.''

"Alright, well we should get to bed then, we've got District 11 tomorrow."

''Yes, we should. You'll be in my bed tonight.'' She said nonchalantly, walking past him.

When they turned around they were met with an irritated-looking Prim and Kale who looked tired.

"Buttercup isn't on the train." Prim said, glaring at Katniss.

''Busted.'' She lifted her hands in defeat, smiling guiltily.

"Why did you tell her that? Have you ever tried chasing Prim? She's fast." Kale said as he caught his breath.

''Of course I'm fast, loverboy.'' Prim said airily, causing Katniss to snicker.

"Hey I thought that was Peeta's moniker." Kale fake-whined.

Prim blushed. ''Was. Past tense.''

"Past tense huh? Didn't you hear the end of their conversation?" Kale said pointing at Katniss and Peeta.

''I'll invite you to my bed too. Just keep your hands above the covers.'' She smiled sweetly.

Kale turned bright red and internally kicked himself for setting himself up like that.

"Your not joking, are you?" He asked, glancing sideways at Prim.

''Since Katniss went into the Games, I've basically lost my sense of humour.''

"Fine, but I'm sure that Katniss would kill me."

''Only if you break my heart.'' She shrugged, sharing a knowing look with her sister.

Katniss nodded and Prim smiled, grabbing Kale by the hand and dragging him away.

"Hi Haymitch." She said as they passed him in the hall. Haymitch just stared as they disappeared into Prim's room. He turned to Peeta and Katniss

"Did I miss something?"

''Your son and my sister are going to bed together.'' She giggled. ''Haymitch, we're gonna be in-laws!''

"What!" Haymitch exclaimed.

"Tell me she's joking." Hepleaded in Peeta's genral direction.

''She's making it sound worse than it is. They'll talk at most.'' He laughed.

Haymitch rolled his eyes at Katniss and walked away muttering.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Prim's room...<strong>

Kale sat outside the bathroom, waiting for his turn. "Come on, Prim! I need to use the bathroom too."

''I'm not as feminist at Katniss, I demand chivalry!'' She yelled back.

"Fine, but if you were anyone else, I would refuse." Kale said, lying back on the bed in defeat and letting out a sigh.

She stepped out, laughing. ''It's all yours.''

"Thank you." Kale said politely stepping past her to brush his teeth.

After five minutes he walked out and sat on the couch that was right across from the bed. He was digging in the cabinet for a spare blanket before Prim noticed him from her comfy position on the bed.

''I wasn't kidding about the bed. Just keep a safe distance.'' She yawned, getting under the covers.

"Okay, I promise." Kale said, sliding in on the other side and turning off the lamp. They lay in silence for minute and then Kale spoke.

"Hey, Prim?"

''Yeah?''

"Are sure this whole day isn't just a figment of my overactive imagination?" He asked sleepily.

''Positive.'' She said, putting her hand over his. With that she fell asleep.

Kale yawned smiling and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you for reading please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Batmarcus A/N: Hey sorry we have not updated in a while, but we each had stuff to attend to. Now we're back baby! Also Inspite of what Skye says she is an amazing co writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kale and Prim were woken from a rather peaceful sleep by Effie's shriek. Her loud vocals probably waked the entire train.

''What is going on here?'' she demanded, her cheeks flushed.

"We were sleeping." Kale said, as though it was obvious. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, wanting to glare at the district escort, but finding his eyes too heavy.

''In the same bed? You're too young!'' Effie yelled, her hands moving with every word.

"And you are being very rude by waking us up."Kale said yawning, covering his mouth mid-yawn.

''It's my duty to wake you! Should I call yourfather?'' She asked, her tone almost satisfied. Kale wanted to laugh.

"He's probably just getting to sleep." He said easily, stretching.

''Then he'd still be awake... Wait here...'' she turned towards the door and disappeared down thehallway.

"Are we in trouble?" Kale asked, turning to Prim who was stretching awake.

''Nah.'' she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. The yellow flakes littered her fingertips and she wiped them on her shirt.

"So she's always like that?" he asked rubbing sleep from his own eyes.

''How should I know?'' she shrugged.

"You've been around her more." Kale said, helping Prim to her feet

''Doesn't mean I paid attention.'' She said airily, moving to the closet.

"True, want breakfast?" Kale asked, his stomach rumbled right on cue.

''Yes, but I think we should get dressed first.'' Prim pointed out from her position in front of the closet.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the hall in fifteen minutes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Okay.'' She waved a hand in the air.

Kale went into his room and hopped in the he spent a few minutes jumping around in hot and cold water, and somehow dosed himself in a lemony smelling soap before he managed to get out, dry off and get ready.

He looked disheveled when he met Prim in the hall. She wanted to laugh, but thought better of it.

''The shower got to you too?'' she asked, nodding her head knowingly.

"Yeah so much soap." he said dramatically, his hands creating bubbles mid-air. She laughed.

''I've grown used to it in Victor's Village... haven't you?'' she asked, her tone careful.

"Yeah the showers don't kill there." he said sarcastically.

''You haven't figured them out yet?'' She asked, aghast.

"Have you?" he questioned, impressed.

''It's not that hard.'' She sounded a bit smug.

Kale raised his eyebrows. "How did you figure out all the buttons?" he asked as they entered the dining cart.

''I'm quite smart, you know.'' She said playfully.

"I know Prim, I never said you weren't." He chuckled.

At that moment Effie and Haymitch came in, Haymitch looking rather reluctant, his feet were dragging. If Kale hadn't known better, he'd have said he had had too much to drink again.

''What do you have to say to them?'' Effie asked him. He gave them a thumbs up before falling into the nearest chair.

Kale and Prim both broke out laughing, while Effie was seething. Katniss and Peeta entered, looking confused at each other.

''We missed something funny, didn't we?'' Katniss asked, a small smile already in place.

"Yes, you did." Kale smirked. Effie, however, turned to Katniss, hoping for support.

"Are you aware your sister and Kale were sleeping in the same bed?" she asked, a lot calmer than she had been earlier.

''I know. I told Kale I'd murder him if he broke her heart.''

Effie looked like she wanted to scream, but, thankfully, she held her tongue so they could all prepare for District 11.

''We should guard them from all the pink.'' Katniss whispered to Peeta as Effie explained about said district.

"The pink?" Peeta asked, confused.

''Effie's going wear an overdose of it. I saw her planning it out last night.'' Katniss shuddered.

"Ugh, okay you have a plan?" he asked.

''We steal her clothes, and she has to borrow mine.''

"Okay we'll need a distraction though." Peeta said. Katniss smiled as Peeta nodded.

''Haymitch.'' They said in unison.

"Ugh, what now?" he asked tired, lifting his head.

"Just distract Effie while Kale and Katniss do some rearranging in her room." Peeta said.

''Okay... Katniss, look away.'' Haymitch ordered.

''Why?'' she asked, the confusion now hers.

''Because I need to distract Effie somehow, and running around without pants is good for that." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" Kale asked as Peeta steered him away from Prim and toward Katniss.

''We're stealing Effie's clothes.'' Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Kale said, jumbled as he heard Effie shriek: "Haymitch put your pants back on!"

Haymitch cackled evilly and ran away from her.'

"Never!''

"I hope that Prim covered her eyes." Kale said as he and Katniss entered Effie's room and opened her closet. Katniss shrieked.

''Peeta, get in here!''

"What is it?" Peeta asked, coming in, chuckling just as Kale said: "Ah, it's so bright! My eyes, they burn!" he backed away from Effie's closet.

''It's horrifying! Look at it...'' Katniss, victor of the 74th Hunger Games, was afraid of clothes. The irony of the matter did not escape Peeta.

Kale, having recovered, actually threw some dresses out the window. "Why does she dress so... brightly?" he tossed a neon green dress out.

''I don't know...'' Katniss threw an arm full of Effie's clothes out the window, as if afraid the clothing items might bite.

"Well, we're doing district 11 a favor by ridding the world of these." Kale said, tossing out the bright pink dress Effie had intended to wear.

From afar they heard Effie and Haymitch fight, the word 'pants' kept resurfacing.

''Well, Kale, you'll never have a boring life.'' Katniss picked up a bright sunny dress.

"No, I won't, but I might go blind with that in my face." he said, motioning towards the dress Katniss was holding. She threw it out the window, watching as it fluttered away in the wind.

''That's the last of it. Now, Kale, go find Prim and do something to establish your alibi. Peeta, you're with me.''

They dashed from Effie's room, making sure the closet doors were closed and all evidence of them doing anything was gone.

Kale sprinted back to Prim's room, to find her sitting on the little couch reading.

"Hey, Prim." He said, stopping to breath in front of her.

"Hey. You should tell your pop to put his pants on, it's weird.'' She didn't look up from the book.

"Oh, he did it on your sister and her boyfriend's orders." he explained, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

''I know, but go tell him it's weird.''

"Do I have to go now?" he pleaded.

''We are almost in 11, unless you want him to show his colorful underwear to the entire Panem... At least i hope they're colors.''

"Huh, fine but I do this under protest." he said with mock outrage and walked towards the door.

''You still love me, don't deny it.'' she said, not looking up from the book.

Kale froze, they'd never breached the subject of 'love'.

"I...what?" he asked, stunned. His tone of voice finally made her look up. She fell backwards, giggling.

''Never mind.'' She breathed between giggles.

"Wait – you can't just say that, then blow it off." Kale's voice was back to normal. He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

''I wasn't thinking, all right?'' She said, her own voice nervous.

Haymitch appeared in the doorway, he seemed to think of something before shrugging and tackling Kale.

"Ah, dad what was that for?" Kale asked, placing his feet on Haymitch's chest and surprising Prim and Haymitch by pushing him off and onto the floor.

''I have no idea. Did you take my pants? Prim! Don't look at me!'' He yelled. Prim giggled and averted her eyes.

"No, I think Peeta did, they're in your room. Come on."he helped Haymitch up and walked towards his room.

"I'll be right back, Prim." he apologized.

''You're weird, Haymitch.'' Haymitch just smirked as they left Prim's room.

Haymitch noticed that Kale seemed distant as they walked.

''What's bothering you, kid?''

"Huh." Kale said snapping back to reality, he looked at Haymitch before realizing what he said. "Oh, nothing, just something Prim said." Kale shrugged his thin frame.

'Do share, it sounds interesting.''

"Well, it's just she said I love her." Kale said in a rush, looking at the floor rather then at Haymitch.

''Wow... You guys sure move fast.'' he said just Effie caught sight of him,

''Haymitch, put on your pants!'' she shrieked, Haymitch grinned.

''Hey, Kale, do you want to see something really funny?''

"Sure, I could go for some humor." Kale smirked.

''Then take off your pants and run in that direction, I'll go the opposite way and we see Effie react.''

"Sorry, not today, dad, we're almost in District 11, and I kind of need my pants there." he said, knowing the effect this would have on Effie. She gasped.

"We're almost there! I need to change!"She forgot about the nearly nude Haymitch and rushed

"Dad, want to hear something funny?" Kale asked as Haymitch was putting on his pants.

''Always.''

Kale held up five fingers and put them down one at a time when he reached one, Effie shrieked.

"My clothes! What happened to my clothes!"

Haymitch lost his balance as he laughed. Prim appeared in the doorway, laughing as well.

Effie walked in.

"Alright, who took my clothes?" she demanded from the room at large.

''I don't know, I was with Prim. And you were chasing dad.'' Kale said coolly.

"Oh, really? Can Prim confirm that?" Effie asked, her face reddening with anger.

''I can. He was reading with me.'' Prim said evenly, her face not betraying anything.

Effie spluttered, huffing and throwing her hands in the air repeatedly. Finally she left in a huff, mumbling about talking to Katniss and clothes. Kale wondered why on earth Effie would want to talk to clothes.

"That was fun." Kale noted after a moment as they all felt the train start to slow down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Katniss and Peeta's side...<p>

''You do realize she'll blame you?'' Peeta asked. Katniss lifted her shoulders.

Effie appeared in the styling car, where Peeta and Katniss were being styled at the moment, the two stylists both concentrating on the clothes.

"Katniss, where are my clothes?" she asked, her voice tired.

''Um... In your closet?'' Katniss played dumb. ''Effie, its really not my job to look after your clothes.''

"Katniss Everdeen, I demand to know what you did with my clothes!" she breathed angrily.

''I didn't do anything!'' Katniss insisted.

Effie stared at her, but could not tell if she was lying or not, Katniss was sometimes such an impassive person.

"Very well, may I borrow clothes until mine resurface?" she sounded defeated. Katniss was doing an internal happy dance.

''Ask Cinna, Effie.'' She looked away from the pink-haired demon.

"Fine." she said glumly, posing the same question to Cinna. Cinna pretended to hesitate for a moment, Katniss and Petta had already told him the tale. Finally he agreed, but not without sighing dramatically.

Half an hour later everyone was walking around fully clothed, enjoying a tour of District 11. Effie seemed glum in Katniss' clothes. Prim and Kale at the back of the group held in laughs.

''What an odd place.'' Prim said after a while, her hand indicating the entire district.

"Much bigger than home." Kale said, holding Prim'shand tightly.

''It's terrifying.'' She commented, her eyes wide.

"It's just big. I don't think it can hurt us." Kale said, nonetheless looking around.

''You can never be sure.'' She said warily, narrowing her eyes.

"Then we'll stick with the group, it'll be okay?" Kale comforted her.

''Look.'' she motioned to a girl who looked distinctly like Rue. Kale looked at the girl too, recalling the female tribute he had watched Katniss team up with in the Hunger Games. She was just watching the group, her arms crossed.

"What do you think she wants?" Kale asked Prim.

''Justice.'' Prim said immediately.

"Justice?" Kale questioned, looking down at her.

'It's what I'd want had it been Katniss.'' The talk of the games made them both a little nervous, realizing this year was quarter quell.

''We'll take only one tesserae, we don't need more.'' Prim said, as if reading his mind.

Kale very visibly tensed at the mention of tesserae.

"Prim, we don't even need to take one, we both live with victors."

''It's not fair, though. Towards the others.''

He had to admire her. Even though she didn't need it, she still cared.

"I know, but it's an unnecessary risk to take on your part and I can't have more tesserae."

"Why not?''

"Because every year there was one orphan who had to sign up for tesserae for the rest. Well, just before I met you all, it was me. So my name is in the ball about 30 times."

''What? And you pick now to tell me?'' She asked, outraged.

"The subject never came up between us. I told dad the night I moved in. I'm sorry, I'll just shut up now." He blushed scarlet.

''Yes, or I might murder you myself!'' She threatened.

Kale looked at the ground, ashamed, as they approached the District 11 Justice Building.

''I'm kidding, okay? Cheer up, will you?'' She sounded less angry.

Kale looked at her to see she was smiling, which always seemed to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." he said as they were lead into a room with Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna.

''Well, it's all right... I guess...''

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"he asked, while the program started in the background.

''Just be quiet for now.'' She said, turning her attention to the television.

He nodded and looked at the floor rather than the screen, where Peeta had begun his speech.

''Here comes trouble.'' Prim murmured. Kale looked up at the large screen.

"No, Katniss is the one who causes trouble." he whispered back.

''Exactly. She's already thinking about it. Which was I said, here come trouble.'' Prim, as it turned out, was correct as Katniss got up and made her speech. And then just as it ended the scene cut out. ''I know my sister, and that was just rude of the TV-people.''

"We could sneak out and see what's happening."Kale suggested in a whisper.

''Not gonna happen,'' she said as they pushed Katniss and Peeta through the door, moments before a gunshot had gone off. Prim was terrified, she clutched at Kale.

"What was that all about?" Kale wondered loudly as Haymitch dragged Peeta and Katniss away.

''War, probably.'' Prim said cynically.

Kale thought this over; they were told to wait for dinner where they were and Peacekeepers guarded the doors.

"Wow, peacekeepers to 'protect' us." Kale muttered. He was glaring at the guards, an action not gone amiss by Prim.

''You know... am I the only suspecting that you're a bit weird? I mean outside your obvious... oddities, I mean there's always a lot of security around 's like you're the president's kid or something.''Prim joked.

"Yeah, maybe I'm a threat to him somehow."

''Um... You're fourteen? Are you going to throw such a big tantrum that he'll die? Kale, I never want to see you throw a tantrum, then.''

He laughed. "Not likely, but look at it how many fourteen year olds have to be guarded by ten peacekeepers?" he asked, turning his glare to another white uniform.

''Maybe you're like his long lost kid or something? I don't know, it's weird. Stop staring at me like I'm a lunatic!'' Prim shrieked at Kale's look of utter disbelief.

"Sorry." he chuckled, "It's just why would Snow have a kid in District 12?"

''Anything's possible.''

"I suppose so, but it seems unlikely." he said asKatniss and the others reentered the room.

''Hush.'' she said, returning to the sweet sister role. Kale rolled his eyes as Katniss approached them and said dinner was ready.

Dinner passed with nothing notable happening and before they knew it they were all back on the train.

"You should all get some sleep we have 10 in the morning." Effie said, her voice daring them to contradict her.

Prim winked at Kale.

''Yay! Come on, Kale, we can do what we did last night, only more and longer!''She squeaked, jumping up.

''I'm sorry, what?'' Effie spluttered. Kale quickly caught on and smirked.

"Of course, Prim, anything for you." he scooped her up in a bridal-style fashion. Peeta and Katniss laughed, Katniss put her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"They seem, to be awfully close." Peeta said, smiling as Kale carried Prim away while Effie started yelling again about age-appropriate behavior.

''Yeah, they are, they slept together last night too.''Katniss giggled. Peeta snickered, then brought up something he had noticed.

"Have you noticed the odd number ofpeacekeepers following Kale?" he asked.

''Yes, I have... He's got more people on him than I do... I feel so relieved.'' She whispered.

"I feel worried. I'm glad it's not us, but I can't help but wonder why?" he glanced worried at where Kale and Prim had been a second ago.

''We all can think what we want to, but only few know the truth.'' She said lightly, taking another bite of food. She thought of the one single paper she'd kept hidden from them all. That paper depicted the reason Kale was being shadowed, but she had hidden that paper deep within her pockets and had no idea for using it soon. Unless it was to blackmail the president of Panem.

"Katniss, you know something." Peeta said matter-of-factly.

''I know a lot of things.'' she agreed.

"You know what I mean." Peeta said evenly. Taking a bite out of his roll.

''And you know why we cant discuss it.''

"Fine, but you need to tell me eventually." he said in a tone that said it was not a request.

''I will. Just not in present company.'' She whispered, smiling pointedly at Effie. Peeta nodded.

* * *

><p>The next few day's were exhausting for all on the train. Between the dinners, speeches and Effie's rambling about her clothes. No Districts were as bad as 11, but still in all of them Peacekeepers followed Kale, and it still annoyed him.<p>

They were leaving District 1, which was not fun for Katniss, when Effie spoke again.

"Tomorrow, we enter the Capitol, so I expect good behavior from all of you." she said, looking pointedly at Kale and Prim.

''So you mean I can't call Kale my little wolf?'' She pouted. They'd been taunting Effie continuously with remarks that they did more than just sleep at night. Effie bristled with anger

"No, and he can't sleep in your room tonight!" she said.

"Oh, Effie I would love to see you try to stop me."Kale said with a smirk and a wink to Prim.

''I have my ways!''

"I doubt that somehow you have tried every night to stop me… to no avail." Kale said with a Haymitch-worthy gloating smile.

''I have the keys to these rooms, you know.''

"Your sure about that are you? Why don't you check?" Kale asked teasingly.

''What?'' she yelled, running to her room. As she left, Kale held up a ring of keys for the room to see.

"She still hasn't learned you can't beat me at this sort of thing." Kale smiled satisfactorily.

''Now lock her in her room until morning!'' Katniss begged. Kale sprinted off down the hall and came back moments later, just as they heard Effie shriek.

"Thanks for the idea Katniss." he said taking his seat on the small couch and laying his head in Prim's lap. Peeta followed Kale's example and put his head onKatniss' lap. The latter didn't argue – it worried Peeta immensely.

"So, at the Capitol, is there some sort of dress code? Because, as far as formal goes, I don't have anything." Kale sasked the two stylists.

''Clothing is my and Portia's job. You just worry about Effie's reaction tomorrow.'' Cinna grinned conspiratorially.

"All right, I was just wondering." he said.

"Will Kale Abernathy report to the driver's carplease?" A very crisp voice said over the intercom. It echoed throughout the train.

''It was dad!'' Kale screamed, pushing they keys into Haymitch's pocket as he passed him. ''They'll never take me alive!''

The voice that was apparently monitoring them, because it rang out again.

"Kale Abernathy to the driver's car now!" it cut out again. Kale looked at Prim.

"Wonder what they want." he said, all humor gone as he made for the exit. Kale stopped at the door .

"Want to come, Prim?" he asked, hoping she would.

''Yes!'' she jumped up, running to him. She took ahold of his hand as they walked down the seemingly endless tunnel. They stopped at the driver's cart door.

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

''Um... Yes?'' she grimaced.

"You can go back if you want." Kale said, putting his hand on the door knob.

''No.''

"Okay." he said as he pushed the door open into a spacious room and they looked around at the regally decorated and furnished room. Then Kale's look hardened considerably as he peeked around a corner, successfully blocking Prim's view.

''That's rude, you should really come in.'' said a voice from around the corner.

They walked in, Kale standing protectively in front of Prim.

And then she saw him. President Snow: puffy-lipped, nearly artificial, and all with the driver looking nervously behind him.

''Um...'' she cleared her throat nervously. ''Hello, sir.''

"Hello Prim, Kale." He nodded to each of them in turn. "Won't you take a seat?" he gestured to the two large chairs in front of the couch he was sitting on.

Prim followed Kale to the chairs nervously.

''How can we help you, sir?'' Kale asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you both. The other districts seem to adore the pair of you." he said.

"Really? So this has nothing to do with the crazy amount of peacekeepers that follow me everywhere?" Kale asked bluntly.

''You're noticed, have you?'' Snow looked like he wanted to laugh.

''It's kind of hard not to.'' Prim commented.

"I agree, Prim. It is kind of hard to ignore ten to twelve heavily armed people in bright white uniforms following you." Kale sounded as if he was discussing the weather.

''It's why I'm here, truly. Though what I am about to reveal to you, no other living being knows.'' The last person that knew, the orphanage's matron, had been killed. He eyed Prim for a moment, ''Your little friend may also know, if she must, I have no doubt you'll tell her, whether I ask you to or not.''

"Your right for once sir, I tell Prim everything." Kale said honestly. Well, there was that one thing…

''Trust.'' Snow nearly laughed in dark mirth. ''I almost pity you for it.''

"You need trust sometimes, otherwise you close yourself off." Kale said, intrigued.

''Yes, I can see that. But being who I am, I find it hard to trust anything but my roses.''

"Forgive me sir, but that can't be very healthy." Kale said good naturedly, but Prim saw his right hand clench.

''They aren't, but they listen when I talk.'' he said casually. ''Tell me, Mr. Evergreen, what have I said or done to offend you? Your hand isn't clenched for no reason.''

"Sorry, sir, I'm just on edge a lot lately, what with the constant peacekeepers and the interesting sights we've seen over the last few days. Makes me bit uncomfortable being followed." Kale explained, not unclenching his hand.

''Yes, well, the president's child can't go around unprotected.''

The silence that followed was so thick you could hear a pin drop. It was as though a bomb had gone off.

After five minutes, Kale spoke.

"I'm not your son. My father was a miner, not you."

Snow sighed. ''There is no 'Evergreen' male or female in District 12, only you. There never was an Evergreen. It's your mother's maiden last name I gave you.''

"I don't believe you, I very clearly remember the two people that raised me until they died." Kale said with conviction.

''You were brought up in an orphanage.''

"Only after they died, don't tell me about my own life, I know it all." Kale shot back.

''Do you? Do you know how incredibly lucky you've been? The orphanage took care of your needs before the others. Most of all, the two people you remember raising you, was your own mother and I! You were too young to remember me clearly now!''

"If that was true, then wouldn't have been raised in the Capitol not District 12? No matter what you say I know for a fact I spent my whole life there."

''Specialists that made the place seem as District 12.I never took you to the outside world. When your mother was killed, I sent you to District 12. You saw flames erupt, not true? Rubble rained down? You held a small lizard toy that day.''

Kale stiffened, no one, not even Prim and Haymitch as of yet, had known about all the details of that day he kept them to himself. He still had the toy, his only keepsake. Snow gave the details perfectly.

"No… it's… not possible! You're not my dad! If you were, then tell me who was my mom and how did she die?"

''Liliana Evergreen, she was murdered. She had your hair and eyes.'' Kale looked at him, awestruck and entirely thrown off guard.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked simply, at a loss for anything else to say.

Snow lowered his hand, reaching for the suitcase next to popped it open and took out a photo of Liliana, and another of Snow and Lilliana, obviously in love. Another photo followed, it was the home Kale had thought they lived in. Lastly, he took out a small bag containing multicolored toy lizards; their colors had become faded over time, but they were the same to the one he had. Memories of Lilliana and Kale, playing games.

''They'd been your favorite.'' Snow offered.

Kale sank in his seat, his hands over his eyes. There was absolutely no doubt now.

Snow was his biological father.

Prim who had not spoken for a while, finally found her voice.

"If your his father, then why leave him in District 12? Why not raise him with you?" she asked as Kale seemed lost staring, at his mother's picture. Snow's eyes flashed to her so quickly that it unnerved her.

"I am not the antagonist you seem to think I am, Miss Everdeen. I, too, am a victim in this war.''

It was his tone that snapped Kale back.

"Don't talk to Prim that way!" he said "She has a point! And you? A victim? Living all nice and safe in your mansion?"

''I am not going to argue with you, Kale, I just came to tell you start training. Now. The one pulling the strings wants you gone.''

"Why should I trust you?" he asked modestly.

''You don't have to. It's simply advice." Sow said calmly. Then he sighed, his calm demeanor faltered briefly and he sighed. "I don't expect you to embrace me, Kale, not after everything I've done, and Mr. Abernathy is a truly great mentor for you. I do say that these games will be very limited.'' he stood up and looked pointedly between the two of them. ''Very limited.''

He left without another word. Kale picked up the photo of his mother and put it in his pocket, he glanced at the other photos and took them too, not knowing what he'd do with them. Lastly he took the lizards. He still had a soft spot for them.

He turned to Prim. "I think we're going into the arena this year."

''What?'' she said in shock.

"Think about it… Why else would we need to train?" Kale asked as they made their way out.

''Well..." Prim's bottom lip quivered. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked from Kale to the hallway. "Katniss!'' Prim ran, searching for her sister. Kale followed her. He found Prim hugging both Katniss and Peeta as if they would disappear. Peeta looked surprised by Prim's show of affection.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked Kale, her expression serious.

"Well, it could be the series of bad news we just got."Kale answered with an odd, lost look in his eye.

. . .

SkyeElf A/N: Hey guys, I realize we haven't uploaded in a very long while, and I take full blame. I'm a horrible co-writer and a lazy beta. But I blame my senior year paired with exams. But I am sorry, everyone. So… please review?


End file.
